warner_home_video_ukfandomcom-20200213-history
Dennis
Dennis is a UK VHS release by Warner Home Video on 1st August 1994, 10th March 1997 and 22nd March 1999. Description When six year-old Dennis Mitchell comes home for the summer, mayhem is sure to follow and next-door "Mr Wilson" is bound to bear the brunt of it all! Walter Matthau stars as the long-suffering, cantankerous George Wilson with Joan Plowright alongside him as his wife, Martha. The star cast continues with Christopher Lloyd from the "Back to the Future" series, making a fabulous villain Switchblade Sam, who steals the Wilson's valuables in what appears to be an easy heist. However, he hadn't counted on the one thing which could bring his downfall: a boy with insatiable curiosity, inexhaustible energy and boundless good humour: our hero played by Mason Gamble, Dennis! John Hughes, the man behind "Home Alone" and "Uncle Buck" brings this beloved comic strip character to life, in one of the funniest and most entertaining family films you'll see. Cast * Mason Gamble as Dennis Mitchell, a mischievous 5-year-old kid * Walter Matthau as George Wilson, a neighbor and Martha's husband * Joan Plowright as Martha Wilson, George's wife * Christopher Lloyd as Switchblade Sam, a burglar * Robert Stanton as Henry Mitchell, Alice's husband. Dennis' father * Lea Thompson as Alice Mitchell, Henry's wife. Dennis' mother * Amy Sakasitz as Margaret Wade, Dennis' friend * Kellen Hathaway as Joey, Dennis' friend * Paul Winfield as Chief of Police * Ben Stein as Boss (only as a cameo shot at a meeting) * Natasha Lyonne as Polly * Devin Ratray as Mickey * Hank Johnston as Gunther Beckman * Melinda Mullins as Andrea * Billie Bird as Edith Butterwell * Bill Erwin as Edward Little * Arnold Stang as the Photographer * Jeannie Russell as Neighbor Credits Trailers and info Original 1994 release (Version 1) Opening # Gone with the Wind (Available to Buy on Video Soon) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # Free Willy Closing # Thumbelina # Willy 2: The Adventure Home # Black Beauty Original 1994 release (Version 2) Opening # Gone with the Wind (Now Available to Buy on Video) # Warner Bros Family Entertainment 1994 (The Secret Garden, Curly Sue, Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, The Never Ending Story, Lois and Clark The New Adventures of Superman, Rover Dangerfield, Tiny Toons: Who I Spend My Vacation, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales, and Dennis) # Free Willy Closing # Thumbelina # Willy 2: The Adventure Home # Black Beauty Rental Re-release # The Secret Garden # Free Willy # Pure Country # Hocus Pocus # Meteor Man # Ace Ventura Pet Detective # Forever Young 1997 Re-release 1999 Re-release Gallery Dennis (UK VHS 1994) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Dennis (UK VHS 1994) Cassette.png|Cassette Dennis-VHS-SUR-1994-VHS-Video-kids-movie-comedy-_57.jpg Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:Dennis the Menace (Live-Action) Category:Warner Home Video logo from 1985 to 1997 Category:Children's Videos from Warner Bros. Category:Thumbelina Transcript Category:BBFC PG Category:1994 VHS Releases Category:1997 VHS Releases Category:VHS Videos with Warner Bros Family Entertainment children's trailer from 1994 (announced by John Sachs)